Bloody Mary
by Don't.Ask.Me.Please
Summary: a fourteen year old girl lives in an orphanage when she goes to volterra italy for a 'school' trip. will she find love or will she turn into bloody mary.
1. a little bit my life

**Hello! I hope you like the story. R&R.**

* * *

><p>Suicidal. Pyro. Emo. Psych. Freak.<p>

These are the things people call me. After they died I was lost. I was put in an orphanage at 7 and I couldn't stand it. Even though there's a whole bunch of other crazies like the ones who have multiple personality disorder or the ones who don't even know who they are. Just because my parents died. Ouch.

They got me a consoler, didn't help. They gave me meds, not even close. And finally, they left me to cry, didn't make a dent. This place is a prison.

It's almost like a crap school. No, it is a crap school. It's a school for psychos, but they care about you.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Mary Liz." squeaked Jean, the caretaker. She's become like a mother to me. She was holding a cake with light blue frosting and in the other hand she held a small box with wrappings to match the cake. She sat the cake on my desk and handed me the box. I walked over to the desk and licked of some icing with my finger. Jean put her hands on her hips and looked at me disapprovingly.

"At least I didn't squirt whip cream in my mouth." she smiled.

"Just shut up and open your gift." I ripped open the paper lifted the lid and saw a necklace with a V on the end. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks. What's the V stand for?" I asked.

"Well, I knew you were interested in all those vampire novels so I figured you might like it."

"I love it." I said looking down at the necklace.

"Alright, let's go get you something to eat." then my stomach growled. I had just woke up.

I sat down with a tray next to Adriana and Michael, both my best friends since I got here.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday." said Adriana, in her usual high pitched voice. I looked at her questioningly for a moment.<p>

"Did you take you're meds?" she was bipolar. Extremely. Like we think she needs an exorcism.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Happy birthday." mike said giving me a hug. He had extreme trauma in a crash when he was four. Mental trauma, so that's why he's here. No meds required. Adriana pouted a little before I gave her a hug too.

"Thanks." I said. They shoved a cupcake in front of me on the table. One candle in the middle. "Thanks, again."

"So are you gonna go on the trip to Italy?" asked Adriana.

"Oh, am I aloud?"

"Well, if I'm aloud to then sure as hell you are."

"Right, and awesome."

"Well you better go sign up." said Michael.

"You going?"

"Yeah we're waiting on you."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>Sleep<em>, I told myself. There was no way I was gonna fall asleep when there was a surprise. The surprise: we didn't know where in Italy we were going. I was way too excited for that. Great. I flipped over in my bed that was the color of pine trees and closed my eyes, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved it! Sorry it's super short, but this is kinda the prologue.<strong>


	2. videos

**Second chapter really hope you like it. There's road construction and I have to get to my dad's to use the computer so I'll try to update once a week if I can.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I boarded the plane and sat in the seat I was assigned. Adriana was my seat mate and Michael was in the seats across from us. He looked uncomfortable. I looked over to see who was next to him. Lucy.

Lucy has been in love with Michael for like five years now. She always tries to get near him, always tries to flirt. It gets really creepy after awhile.

I look out my plane window and see us start to take off. No one went crazy. That's a good thing. Then again they lift all those behind.

"Hey look. Are you even listening to me?" I shook my head and looked at Adriana, who was trying to get my attention.

"What?"

"What are you gonna do when we get to Volterra?"

"Volterra?" I asked.

"That's where were going."

"Oh, how'd you find out?" I asked. Volterra was in Italy then. Wonder where.

"I looked at the ticket." I smacked myself internally. How stupid could I get?

"Oh, never heard of it."

"It's in Tuscany. It's like the second vampire capitol of the world or as legend says."

"Serious?"

"About the vampires, yes, the legend, no." we both laughed. "Just kidding but wouldn't it be cool if there really were vampires?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

* * *

><p>We all gathered by the luggage spin thingy- I know what it's called, just can't get the words out. I grabbed my duffle and headed to where Adriana was waiting. We got in the tour bus that would take us to the hotel and then we were free to explore.<p>

The hotel was something that looked like a old Vatican church. It was really interesting because it was at one point a church used for exorcisms. Cool. We found out that we had to be careful because the girl at the desk told us about some stories about the demons that still lurk the place and some footage they had. If they can pop it up and show us I'll believe. Not that I'm a skeptic. Not even close as you can tell.

I asked them to give it to me. The blond gave me the tape and a remote as well as the key to my room. Shared with some kid named Roy. Across the hall was Adriana and I the next room was Michael. There was a TV in the room. Awesome.

I looked around the room and noticed the only real changes were that two beds were placed in what looked like a class room. Minus the board and they added a bathroom. It actually looked super awesome.

"Hey you wanna watch this with me?" I asked my roomie.

"Sure." Roy said. He sat on the floor next to me and I flicked on. I gasped at what I saw.

To girls were walking down the hall and two pairs of hands that were connected to a body pulled them into a hall. Screams. Blood. The figure walks toward the camera.

" ' I think we should…' " it says. Really loud for a spirit.

" 'Yeah.' " then the screen goes scratchy.

"I don't think those things were spirits. I think they were human."

"I don't think so. Those girls had marks on their necks." Roy said. He was smirking. I pushed him away.

"Shut up, yes they were."

"Then I want out of here."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I sighed. That was so fake.

"Hey! Guess what? We go to the castle tomorrow!" said Adriana bursting in. "hey is that the tapes?"

"Yeah, but they're not worth watching." she laughs.

"Well, I'm gonna watch them anyways." she grabs the camera from my hands.

"Stop!"

"Whaaaaattt?" she wined.

"I want that back."

"Don't worry I'll give it back."

"Ah-"

"And remember, super big, big day tomorrow."

"How would have thought you'd be so enthusiastic about learning?"

"I'm not but if it means awesome night clubs I'm all for it."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes at her. "So not gonna happen."

"Whatever, just get up tomorrow so that I don't have to drag you to the bus." I smacked Roy who was laughing hysterically.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. screams

**Hello, sorry it's a little late but here you go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I walked through the halls of the renovated church with Roy. He couldn't sleep, I couldn't sleep so this is what it comes down to. The church is really pretty actually. The back part of the hotel is the untouched part. But what kinda ruined the scenery was Roy's teeth chattering. Poor kid.

"Can you be anymore cliché? I mean really, I'm convinced that you're doing that on purpose." I said.

"I swear to god, I'm not." I gasped playfully.

"Don't you dare use his name like that. No but I'm serious."

"Imnot Catholic." he mumbled.

"Well Jean raised me like that." I said.

"How old were you when you got here?" he asked. I wasn't willing to talk about this subject so I just shrugged.

"Of course you know." he wasn't gonna let this go. He was really nosy.

"Yeah, I was seven."

"And?"

"Uh…nothing."

"How?"

"None ya." I said. He looked at me surprised and turned and started walking back to the room.

* * *

><p>I didn't get any sleep last night after my late night walk around the church. Something kept itching at the back of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about my parents' death. The pain was miserable but it some how made me feel better. So, the stupid thing I am goes back for more. I feel like a blob of something gray and smudgy and gone. Nothing really registered in my mind after my thoughts. And it turns out that Adriana had to drag me out of bed cause I wouldn't budge. I just rolled over and curled.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's up with you?" Adriana asked suddenly.<p>

"nothing." we were on that god forsaken bus again. We were going to the castle. Cool.

"Come on chicka, were in Volterra for vampires sake." her favorite term.

"Don't be so depressed." see said. Fin. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride. Ouch.

Someone poked my shoulder and flung a note over the seat. It land on my lap. I unfolded it.

_Hi._

_What?, Roy?_

I flung it back over.

_Temper, sweetheart._

_Don't call me that._

I flung it back over.

_Then what, sugar._

_Get off._

Flung it.

_Sure thing, cutie pie._

_What?_

_Hi._

I paused a sec. _where'd you get a pencil?_

_Were supposed to take notes about the place._

I crumpled the note and threw it back. I asked Michael if I could barrow a pencil and paper and since he's always prepared I didn't have to worry. Plus, Adriana still wasn't speaking to me.

The bus stopped and we each filed out of the bus. Some woman wearing a red dress came into the room and began leading us through the halls of the castle. A girl came past our group with a girl that looked like a pixie and a guy with bronze colored hair. The girl looked frightened and I wondered why but let it slip my mind, but I couldn't stop thinking about that chocolate brown hair. It looked so familiar.

The woman in the dress led us into a room with three chairs and a male with long black hair and skin like chalky snow began talking. I blocked him out. I had but my head phones in and wasn't aware when something hit me in my side. I looked up and saw a kid that looked about fourteen stalking closer towards me. I finally heard the screams. I looked up at him again and his eyes were black with a ring of red around them. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"What? Hell n…!" I yelled, but it was cut off by the feeling of razor blades being cut into the side of my throat. I scratched at his neck and pulled his hair but I was losing consciousness. I pulled my hands by his mouth and stuck um in, trying to pry loose. It took him by surprise and I sprinted for the door. I turned around he slammed me against the door.

"Night, princess." Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

* * *

><p>Hope you loved it.<p> 


End file.
